


Dance

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG Fics 15-in-15 Challenge [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: You are never too old to dance.<br/>Word Count: 804<br/>Prompt: Reverie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Dance**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** You are never too old to dance.  
 **Word Count:** 804  
 **Prompt:** Reverie

 

 

 **Dance**  
Arthur sat at the table and watched as Gwen moved around the kitchen of their flat tidying up from the evening meal. It was the same as everyday over the past twenty years of their marriage.

Arthur was transfixed by her. There was a grace in her movements. They were fluid and smooth from practice. He let them enchant his thoughts.

Suddenly he saw them in a faraway ballroom. The room was lit with the soft light of candles. They were dancing in each other’s arms to slow soothing music. She was in rich gown of lavender silk and he was in a neat uniform of some unknown military.

They swirled and swayed as if they were the only ones there. She laughed brightly and it made him smile.

The scene shifted. This time they were alone in a dark basement of an abandoned warehouse. They were in jeans and bundled in sweaters. Their breath made clouds as they exhaled. They were dancing on the cold concrete floor. The music was only in their heads but they both heard the same song. They felt the beat with their hearts. They were young and in love.

Arthur remembered that place. They had danced there often when they were first married to escape the tiny one room flat they lived in.

Those were the days when everything was new to them. They had no money but it didn’t matter. They had love. He wished they could go back but they couldn’t. Time would not allow it. The warehouse was gone and they had grown up and moved on.

Arthur must have done something to attract her attention because she turned to face him and looked at him with a questioning look.

He took a deep breath and smiled at her. The visions faded from his mind.

“What is it Arthur? You looked so far away.” Gwen said. “Is there something wrong?”

“I was just watching you. I love to watch you.” Arthur smiled.

“You are so silly sometimes.” Gwen said with a laugh.

“I am in love there is no greater reason to be silly, Guinevere.” Arthur said. “Why is it that we no longer dance like we used to?”

“I don’t know.” Gwen leaned back on the sideboard and thought for a moment. “I don’t even remember the last time we danced.”

“We should remedy that.” Arthur stood up and walked over to her.

“There is no room here.” Gwen said as Arthur put his hand on her waist and held out his other to lead her.

“Then where should we go?” Arthur said as he pulled her close.

“To the roof.” Gwen smiled. “We can dance under the stars. I have always wanted to dance under the stars with you.”

“Then we will.” Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her through the flat and out the front door as quickly as he could.

“Slow down!” Gwen laughed breathlessly. “One of us will break a hip.”

“Ha! I’m not that old.” Arthur led her up the stairs to the roof and opened the door. He held it open for Gwen.

Gwen shivered for a moment as the cold air seeped through her thin blouse. “It’s cold up here.”

“That never stopped us before.” He found a brick to prop it open. “Remember the old warehouse?”

“Yes I do. We were much younger then.” Gwen walked into the middle of the roof and looked up at the stars and gasped. “They are so beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Arthur said as he came to join her in the middle of the roof. He meant it. She was even more beautiful to him than the day they married.

“You are being silly again.” Gwen giggled but she loved it when he told her she was beautiful.

“I told you. I am in love.” Arthur grinned.

Gwen playfully swatted at his chest and giggled some more. “You are incorrigible. Dance with me before we freeze.”

“As you command, my queen.” Arthur whispered in her ear. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer he held out his hand for her to take.  

She took his hand and let him lead her as they danced to the music in their hearts. They let their heartbeats be the rhythm and their love was the melody. Soon they were swirling around as if they were just married. 

After a while they stopped and just held each other as they shared a kiss.

Gwen pulled him closer. Arthur held her even tighter.

“Why do you always kiss me when we stop dancing?” Gwen asked. 

“To make sure you will always want to dance with only me.” Arthur said.

“I can’t hear the music with anyone else but you.” Gwen laughed.

Arthur kissed her again just to make sure.


End file.
